


Attack On Titan Oneshots

by silencio_Cx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencio_Cx/pseuds/silencio_Cx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some oneshots I wrote in my spare time:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk!Jean x Reader

Drunk!Jean x Reader  
I knock on his apartment door, we need to settle this. I heard crashing and banging and even though I was angry at him I was still worried.  
I reluctantly open his door to find him on the ground, his furniture all over the room, with a bottle of beer, I assume, in his hands. I see tears  
streaming down his face. "You told me not to cry when you were gone~" He sings, incredibly off-key might I add. I gasp inaudibly and look  
at my hands in shame. 'Why should I be ashamed?'. He tries to get up but falls down again. I sigh and walk over to him slowly. He looks at  
me longingly as I help him stand up. It was really awkward but since he was drunk off his stupid horse face he probably didn't even notice.  
I put one of his arms around my shoulder and lead him to his bedroom. He starts to smirk as we get closer. 'He better not be thinking  
I would even consider doing that right now'. We get into his bedroom and he suddenly pushes me onto the bed, pinning me down by my  
wrists. I'm in shock as he starts to passionately kiss me. I push him off me with all of my strength. This time it was him that was on the bed.  
I look at him in disgust for a while hoping that he realizes that what he just did wasn't welcome. He keeps his cocky smirk plastered onto his  
face. I sigh in frustration and go to my last resort. I walk out and lock the door from the outside. "(y/n)!" I hear him shout as he bangs on the  
door. "Go to sleep Jean, we'll talk about this when you are sober and not trying to fucking kiss me!" That sentence started off as soft but I got  
angry half-way through it, oh well. It shut him up so I'm happy. I decide to stay the night so I can talk to him straight away in the morning,  
I've already waited 3 days until he wasn't busy. I couldn't find any blankets or pillows so I just lay on the couch until I heard him snoring softly.  
I start to slowly fall asleep to the sound of him snoring.  
*Next Morning*  
I wake up and still hear snoring, good. I decide to make some breakfast for myself. I check the cabinets and find nothing edible, but I do find  
some notes addressed to me surprisingly. I sigh once again, I haven't sighed this much since my teenage years. I was so hungry but there isn't a  
thing to eat. I found 6 notes, I sit down on the couch refusing to read them in case there was something important he wanted to tell me on them.  
The snoring stops, I brace myself as I hear him get up from his bed. He tries to open the door, like he would if it wasn't locked. I didn't want him  
banging on doors at 10 am so I opened it quickly. He looks at me in surprise and eventually regret. "(y/n) I am so sorry if I did anything wrong,  
I wasn't expecting you to come. I don't remember anything past.." He stops for a minute, trying his best to remember while I stand here with  
an angry look on my face. "When you opened my door". I look at him in surprise, he doesn't remember that much? I guess it's fine, I don't want it  
to be more awkward than it already was. I clear my throat, so he knows I have a shit load to say. I'm tired of waiting. "Your apology means nothing,  
all I want is for you to answer me this. Why did you kiss me twice when I told you I don't love you anymore?" He smirks at this, his signature cocky smirk.  
"Cause you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and your personality is quite literally adorable." Does he?.. "I love you (y/n) don't you understand?"  
He whispers as he moves his face closer to mine, "I understand but.." He kisses me passionately and I pay attention on how soft his lips are on mine. I don't pull  
away. "But?" he smirks once again. "I just.. I missed you so much and I was so angry and I just don't know anymore" I ramble. He chuckles, "I knew you loved me  
I just didn't know how to make you realize so like the smooth operator I am I just decided to kiss you until you couldn't keep away from my beautiful face"  
I laughed, "Yeah no one can stay away from your horse face" I say sarcastically. He gives me a death glare, "That stupid fucking Jaeger, I can't believe that  
nickname stuck" I keep laughing until I am picked up by him and thrown over his shoulder. "What the hell?!" I shout. "I'll make you pay for laughing at me"  
he chuckles lowly as he walks into his bedroom. He places me down on the bed and pins me down like he did last night. I smirk in approval as I knew where  
this was going, "Oh I apologize, my dear hors-handsome face" I say playing along. He laughs and starts kissing me passionately. I enjoy how his lips feel on  
mine. I moan in pleasure as he sucks on my neck. "What a slutty moan, I want to hear more" He demands. I nod and get carried away in this euphoria.  
Needless to say, that was a pretty good way to start our relationship.


	2. Angel!Marco x Jean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of oneshots I wrote in my spare time:3

Angel!Marco x Jean  
I walk over to his grave with some daisies I picked on the way here. They look simple but beautiful, just like Marco was. I still didn't believe he was gone  
from this world. I never got to tell him... Once again I feel all of the pain rise inside, rushing back to me like an unstoppable tide. I wish I could just numb   
my heart. I visit his grave whenever I could to keep him updated, because I knew he was always up there, listening to every word I said. No one knew when  
or how he died, and that is what pissed me off the most. Though every time I really got upset or angry I felt a cool breeze even if there was no wind. I always  
thought it was a coincidence, little did I know...  
Marco's P.O.V   
I see him placing daisies on my grave. He starts talking about how Eren is a titan shifter now and everyone is making a big deal out of it. I sit across him   
listening intently to every word he says. I see tears welling up in his eyes, I want to comfort him, place a hand on his shoulder.. kiss him. I wish I told  
him not to cry when I was gone. My translucent hand reaches out to him, I place it on his shoulder. Though I know whenever I touch him, he feels a cold   
breeze. I feel him shiver and I sigh in defeat and take my hand away, I wouldn't want him to get cold. This is like a nightmare. Its almost unbearable, but  
since I have unfinished business in this world I cannot move on. I follow him where ever he goes to watch over him. I always have to walk because even though  
I was given wings I do not know how to use them. I hear Jean start to sing a sad song, snapping me out of my thoughts. "You can't fly, if you've never tried~"  
I sigh in defeat once again. He always knew somehow, my every thought, he always knew. He looked up at the sky in surprise, even though I was standing   
in the direction of his staring I knew he couldn't see me. He will never be able to see me again, that is what pains me the most. "Ma-rc-o?" he says, barely   
over a whisper. What? I see my flesh instead of my usual translucent self. Am I not an angel anymore. 'Ten Minutes' I heard a voice tell me inside my head.  
I nod. I'm not going to waste time. I run over and hug him. I know we were friends but I never knew if he loved me or not so I refrained from kissing him.  
Jean's P.O.V  
I look up, expecting to see the sky but instead I see Marco, in the flesh. I see him nod seriously. He runs over to me and hugs me. 'Why don't you kiss me?'  
I'm so surprised but I won't waste any time in case we have a limit. "I love you, Marco Bodt." I say, now sobbing. He looks at me softly and I regret nothing  
because now he knows and that's all I've ever wanted. "I love you too, Jean Kirstein" he says with his perfect smile. I sob louder, out of control, into his shirt.  
I look up into his eyes as he wipes away my tears delicately. "Please don't cry, love" he says, worry replaces his usual happy tone. "I missed you so much" I sniffle.  
"I missed you too, but I was always watching over you so I see you everyday" he says with a smile. I gasp, he was always there? I kiss him straight away without   
hesitation. He kissed me back. Both of us were smiling into the kiss. I start to see him slowly fade away. "Can we just lay here in each others arms for a while?"  
I ask. He nods in agreement. We both lay down on the grass, daisies around us, hand in hand. We both start softly singing a song that we knew off by heart.  
"It was like a nightmare~ Now its pain for me because nobody wants to die too fast~" we sing in unison. I start sobbing as half of him becomes translucent.  
"NO DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN MARCO!" I scream in agony. "Ill always be here, Jean. I love you" he says with a tear rolling down his cheek as he slowly   
disappears. Suddenly I am just holding grass again. "WHY?!" I scream. But the one thing, the only thing that could calm me down, was the slight cold breeze  
I've come to love. I no longer shiver but embrace the coldness, because I know, deep in my soul, it is warm, like Marco always was and will be.


	3. Eren x Levi !LEMON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of oneshots I wrote in my spare time:3

Eren x Levi !LEMON!  
Levi put his hands on the metal bars while giving the brat his signature 'I'm going to fucking kill you either way' look. "Erwin, take your bodyguards  
and leave. I want to have a private talk with Jäger" Levi demands. Erwin nods in agreement and everyone leaves. Soon it is just Levi and the brat,  
'the sexy brat' Levi thought. Levi goes to the door leading to the dungeon they are in and locks it, just in case. Levi opens Erens cell door with a rusty silver key.  
'I admit I won't like fucking this brat in this filthy cell, but it's worth it. I want him' Levi thought. He walks towards him and sees only fear in Eren's green eyes.  
Levi sits down beside him and holds his hand. Eren looks at Levi with a surprised and curious look as Levi gives him an evil smirk. Levi leans over and puts  
his mouth close to Eren's ear. "Do you mind, if I make you mine?" Levi asks as bluntly as he can. Levi feels him twitch in surprise. Levi pulls back and waits for  
Erens response. Usually Levi wouldn't wait but he didn't want to lose his chance with such a sexy brat. Eren looks at Levi with uncertainty. He hesitates to  
voice a reply. 'Expected' Levi thinks to himself. "Uhm, I don't kno-" Eren starts, but before he can finish Levi crashes his lips onto Erens, 'I'm done waiting.'  
Levi thought. Eren moans quietly and Levi pull back immediately. "What were you saying?" Levi asks in a husky tone. Eren looks at Levi, his eyes now filled  
with lust, but still a bit of uncertainty. Levi sighs and kisses Eren again, this time caressing Erens inner thigh. Eren moans loudly through the kiss.  
Levi smirks and pulls back. "I hate to repeat myself." Levi states. Eren looks certain now. "H-Heichou.. I think I'm ready" he says innocently, causing  
Levi's member to get slightly erect. 'The things this boy does to me' Levi thinks to himself. Eren notices and smirks. Levi starts to quickly take off his  
clothes. When Levi was in nothing but his boxers Eren couldn't help but moan at the mere sight of his sexy lover. Levi smirked evilly as he got an idea  
of what to do with the sexy brat in front of him. He began to touch Eren while slowly undressing him and kissing him roughly. Eren couldn't contain his  
loud moans as they filled the filthy cell. They were both in their underwear when Levi quickly pulled his underwear off and started touching himself  
while intently looking at Eren. Levi's erect penis became slightly moist as Eren began to take his underwear off too. "Heichou" Eren said hungrily,  
"That's my job" They both smirk but Eren gasps when Levi pushes Eren onto the ground, on all fours. Eren knew what Levi wanted, and Eren wanted  
it too. They were both completely naked and erect. Levi began to enter Eren slowly, savouring the feel of being inside him. Eren started to whimper  
quietly as the pain was excruciating. "Brat, It will get better" Levi said in a gentle tone, knowing how much he was hurting Eren. Levi decided to stroke  
Erens long penis to sooth him and give a little bit of pleasure before the real pleasure came. Levi kept going inside and out of Eren, earning moans and  
whimpers. Soon enough Eren began to feel extreme pleasure as Levi went inside him and was rubbing his penis too. Eren began to moan loudly.  
"L-Levi" Eren breathed out. "Louder" Levi demanded. "LEVI FUCK ME HARDER, HOLY SHIT" Eren screamed out in pleasure. Levi went inside Eren faster  
and deeper and rubbed Erens penis faster. Eren and Levi began to feel the same white hot fire inside their stomachs. "A-Ah H-Heichou, I'm s-so close"  
Eren moaned innocently. Levi grunted in response, telling Eren he was close too. "LEVI!!", "EREN!!" They both screamed out at the same time as Eren  
came into Levi's hand and started licking his own cum out of it. Levi came inside of Eren, his white cum leaking out of Eren's asshole. They both  
moaned once again at the mess they've created. They collapsed on the ground, Levi holding Eren close tightly, "You're mine now Jäger,  
you understand that, right?" Levi asked, emotionless as always. Eren nodded and they both laid there in comfortable silence, just enjoying  
each others company.


	4. Petra x Oluo Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of oneshots I wrote in my spare time:3

Petra x Oluo  
I walk to the empty food hall, my stomach in knots because I knew today was the day I told the Captain I love him. I'm sure he has known for a long  
time, probably since I've joined the Special Operations Squad. I didn't care though. I wanted to tell him face to face. So I asked him to come to the food  
hall at night time, so if he rejects me then I can cry myself to sleep and feel better tomorrow and if he returns my feelings then no one can see, and I'm   
sure that's what the Captain would want. I see him sitting at a table, drinking tea with one, small candle to light up that part of the room. I take deep breaths  
and finally make my way over, sitting across from my Captain. I blush furiously as I look down at my hands. "Are your hands attractive or something?"  
Levi smirks. I laugh half-heartedly at my stupidity. I decide to not waste anymore time and be straight forward with him. "I-I l-love y-you L-Levi" I pathetically  
blurt out. I look up from my hands to see his expression. It's still the same cold, emotionless one I love, except now, I see a bit of pity within it. Does that mean..  
"Ral, I apologize but I cannot return your love." He says bluntly. I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. I always knew, deep down, that he never loved me. I just  
didn't want to admit it, because it would hurt too much. I try to hold back my tears but I end up failing as a few fall out of my eyes. Levi 'tchs' and stands up  
to walk away. 'He won't even comfort me' I think to myself. How did I never see how heartless he is? I put my arms on the table as a pillow and lay my head  
on them, quietly crying myself to sleep. I soon drift off to a dreamless sleep, feeling empty inside.  
*Next Morning*   
I feel as if I'm being shaken. I slowly open my eyes to see Oluo, a concerned expression on his face. I wouldn't blame him, I probably have red, puffy eyes and  
messy hair. Also I'm sleeping in the freaking food hall. I start to remember the events that transpired last night and I cringe, wondering how I will face him  
today without crying. I bet he will just do his stupid 'tch' and walk away if I break down. "Ral, what are you doing here?" Oluo asks, trying to sound like   
Levi. "Oh, I woke up in the middle of the night to get something to" I glance at Levi's half empty tea cup and lift it up, "drink 'cause I got really thirsty for  
some reason" I fake laugh. "Drinking tea in the middle of the night, really Petra?" Oluo asks suspiciously, dropping his 'Levi' act. I laugh sternly, showing  
that I really don't want to talk about it. I see Levi walk into the food hall with no expression, as usual. I would usually think that the expression is cute or something. Now I  
know what a heartless person he is. "Yes" I say, giving him a glare. "Now if you excuse me I need to have a shower, cya" I say as I get up. Oluo grabs my  
wrist and I see Levi glance at us. "Tell me later okay? Believe it or not.. I actually get concerned, okay?" Oluo whispers into my ear. I gasp inaudibly and nod.  
I get up and Levi stares daggers at me. "What the hell is he glaring at?" I mumble to myself. "What was that, Ral?" Levi angrily demands. I sigh, too tired to  
answer his question. I simply leave, not caring if I have to clean the stables for a year. I walk, shoulders slumped to my room. I quickly have a shower and get   
changed into a clean uniform. I clean my room to my own standards. I sigh and sit down on my bed, doing nothing. I start to think about what would've  
happened if Levi returned my love. I reach the point of kissing in my little fantasy and decide to not go any further, knowing I would somehow just feel hurt  
in the end. I start to think about Oluo's words, 'I actually get concerned', why? He has always been a prick to me so I don't understand why he is suddenly  
being nice. I don't really care and I fall back to sleep on my own bed this time.   
TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY HANJI'S CRAZY TITAN EXPERIMENTS  
I hear banging on my door. I groan and sit up. My door looks like its gonna be broken down any second. I quickly stand up, immediately regretting it as I   
feel very light-headed and almost fall on the ground. I regain my composure and open the door to find a pissed off Levi standing there in his cleaning   
outfit. 'Oh, whoops' I realize that it was cleaning day and that I was supposed to clean Levi's office and the food hall. Didn't plan that out well did I? I ask   
myself. I still stare off into space even though Levi is yelling at me, I keep thinking, how can he be this mean after breaking my heart? "Are you listening,  
Ral?" Levi asks. "Not really" I murmur cheekily. I can literally see fire in his eyes and I start laughing loudly. "What's so funny, idiot?!" Levi shouts in my face.  
I see Eld, Gunter and Oluo standing in the hallway, staring at me like I was a maniac. I would too if I saw someone talk back /and/ laugh at Levi. "I can  
literally see fire in your eyes, sir" I reply, still chuckling. "You can be cheeky all you want Ral, you are still cleaning today". "As you wish, my short Lord" I reply sarcastically with a little bow.I close my door, pat his shoulder and walk past him to the supply closet. I open it and get all the   
stuff I need from it. I head to Levi's office, everyone still staring at me, Levi is still standing at my door, but it seems like he is shaking. I open his office door   
and start to get to work. Four hours of cleaning and re-cleaning to Levi's standards, I wipe the sweat off my forehead. Levi comes in and checks everything.  
"Good enough, go clean the food hall now" he demands. I nod and leave, surprised I didn't get a beating for how rude I acted towards him. I'm glad if he   
finally understands how much he hurt me and he knows I just had to do that, even though it humiliated him in front of our whole squad. No one is in the food  
hall so I can clean in peace, I guess the newbies are still training or cleaning. Oluo walks in with a stern look that softens a bit when he sees me cleaning the  
dishes. "Ral, this place isn't clean at all" he states, well there he goes back to being Levi, so much for caring about me. I start to get angry, thinking it was   
actually Levi who would have the nerve to even say that to me, but I'm guessing if it was really Levi, he would. "Just shut up and stop acting like Levi, it's  
pissing me off" I say bluntly, surprised at how direct and mean that sounded. He was a bit taken a back by my comment and his face softened even more.  
"What happened, Petra?" There he goes back to Oluo. I didn't know which one was an act, asshole Oluo or caring Oluo. I'm gonna go with caring Oluo  
cause I just feel so bitter and pissed right now. "How about you tell the person you've known for so many years that you love them and then get coldly  
rejected" I spat. Oluo looks at me in surprise. "No way, the Captain rejected you?" Little did they both know the Captain was standing right behind them,  
listening to every word. "Yeah" I replied sadly. "He's not good enough for you" Oluo simply states. I look at him in disbelief. "Humanity's Strongest isn't  
good enough for me? pfft I always knew that, that's why I've been freaking chasing him all these damn years!" I end up shouting, I feel myself beginning  
to have a mental breakdown. I lean on the counter with my head in my hands taking in deep breaths. Oluo rubs circles on my back with a defeated   
expression, I know he was just trying to help but I honestly just need to be left alone. "Hey, Oluo?" I ask, barely over a whisper. "Yeah?", "Was it obvious  
that I loved Levi?" I ask feeling more pathetic by the second. "Kinda, yeah" he replied solemnly. "Then why didn't that short, angry, satanic midget clean  
freak just freaking tell me he didn't love me from the start?!" I yell, still unaware that an enraged Captain was standing behind me. "I don't know Petra, I'm  
sorry. Do you want me to take your cleaning duty so you can go cool down for a bit?" Oluo calmly suggested. I sighed and nodded. Hearing this, the Captain walked out of the food hall too angry and tired to give them any punishment. I needed to rest, I'm too  
tired to be yelling or crying. "Thank you Oluo, this means a lot" I genuinely smile. His cheeks become a little pink but I ignore it, thinking it's just warm. I walk  
into my room and plop down onto my bed and get under the covers, not bothering to change in case someone came in or I woke up earlier than expected  
and had to go somewhere straight away. I quickly fell asleep, this time dreaming about horrible things.. in short, a lot of nightmares plagued my intended  
happy slumber.


	5. Petra x Oluo Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of oneshots I wrote in my spare time:3

Petra x Oluo Part 2  
_My horse quickly runs up to the fourteen metre class titan, I see it look at me with its evil grin. It thinks it can eat me, this idiotic titan is dead wrong. I see_  
 _it shift its gaze towards something else across from me, or I assume, some/one/ else. I could barely recognize the person on the brown horse when I looked_  
 _but when I finally found out who it was I gasped out loud, "Oluo?" I say to myself. I saw the titan look at us both, contemplating who it should go for. This_  
 _luckily bought both of us some extra time to kill the monster. I thought it would be a stupid titan, like most are, stopping for a minute or two to try use its_  
 _useless brain, if it even has one. I underestimated this one. When Oluo got close to it, ready to shoot his hook onto its nape, the titan quickly reached out to_  
 _grab Oluo, who was caught off guard by this sudden movement. He luckily evaded the attack, so now we both knew to be weary of this one. I quickly get off_  
 _my horse and shoot my hook onto its neck. I purposely flew around it in an attempt to distract it from Oluo. It kept staring at Oluo no matter how close or_  
 _how many times I went around its face. I should have just killed it then and there. I tried to grab Oluo again, and this time it was successful. The titan squeezed_  
 _him to hard, blood started to ooze out of the titans large hand. It brought Oluo up to its mouth, it stared at him hungrily, ready to eat him. I tried desperately_  
 _to get its attention or kill it but I was in panic and I wasn't concentrating. I chomped the bottom half of Oluo, without hesitation, earning blood curdling_  
 _screams from the man. Only half of Oluo was hanging out of the grinning titans mouth. It started to slowly munch on Oluo, biting bits of him off, piece by_  
 _piece, as if it was trying to taunt and mock me. "OLUO!" I screamed repeatedly as I knew there was nothing I could do. I collapsed on the ground and broke_  
 _into tears as I heard him scream my name while he was dying a slow and painful death. I cover my ears, trying to block out the sound, until.. I can't hear_  
 _anymore screams. I look up to see only blood covering the titans mouth. I feel like I can't move anymore. I start to scream and sob uncontrollably. Next thing_  
 _I know I feel myself in the titans ha-_ "Petra, wake up, please stop screaming" I hear Oluo's soothing voice beside me. My bloodshot and red eyes instantly  
open to see a worried Oluo at my bed. "Is everything okay, Oluo?" I half slur because I'm still pretty much asleep. "You seemed to have had a nightmare of  
some sort and you wouldn't stop screaming" Oluo quietly answered, "you're lucky you didn't wake the Captain" he chuckles quietly. I try plaster on a smile.  
"Thank you, Oluo" I'm really grateful he woke me up right when he did. "Sure, whatever" he grins. It was a happy grin, nothing weird about it but it still  
reminded me of the evil grin the titan had on its face in my dream. I remember it clear as day, I try to not cringe or shiver but I end up failing. "Is something  
wrong?" I hear him ask with a hint of sadness in his tone, I hope he doesn't think I was cringing at him smiling. "No not at all, I was just thinking about the  
horrible dream I had" I said trying to sound as nice as possible. "You wanna talk about it?" he smiles gently, for the first time in a long time. "Uhm.." I start, I  
think it would be weird if I told him I had a dream about him dying, "Not right now, maybe later when its not so early in the morning?" I ask with a smile. He  
nods and its a little bit awkward for a while. "Oluo?" I say very quietly, I'm surprised he even heard me, "What is it?". "Can you, maybe, I don't know, stay here  
until morning in case I get anymore nightmares, you don't have to sleep on my bed if you don't want to" I ask, I'm glad it's dark because for some reason  
I feel myself blushing. I ignore it once more and try to push the thought away in case I'm developing feelings for him.  
"Uhm" he scratches his neck "Sure,  
I'll sleep next to you I guess, if it would make you feel safer" he mumbles. I nod with a smile. He gets into my bed and hesitantly puts his arms around me.  
I have never felt safer to be honest. My heart fluttered a bit when he tightened his grip around me. Wait what? No I meant, cause he is like warm or  
something. I start to wonder what being in a relationship with Oluo would be like. I absentmindedly smile. Crap. I think I like him... How is my heart falling  
for someone else this fast? Did I even love Levi? Then, he asked the question I wished he never did. "Does this mean anything to you Petra?" he asked, his  
voice faltering a little bit. "I-I.. E-Eh.. W-Well.." I pathetically stutter again. I only stuttered like this when confessing to Captain.. Does this mean I've fallen  
for Oluo? "Tch, whatever I don't care" Oh no.. I didn't mean to make him think I don't like him. "I think.. especially when you are yourself.. I may have  
fallen for you a little bit" I say proud, without stuttering. He gasps and I turn around and look into his eyes. He leans in closer and kisses me. I feel my  
stomach tie into knots and my heart flutter. He pulls back, "Yup I definitely like you" I chuckle quietly. He smiles and we fall asleep, together, in each others  
arms. For the first time in a long time, I don't have any nightmares.


	6. Reader x Levi Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch of oneshots I wrote in my spare time:3

I lay comfortable in bed as I look at my boyfriends surprisingly innocent sleeping face. I giggle quietly and smile as wide as I can until I feel my stomach twist in pain. I inhale sharply and realize what I'm about to do. _Not here, no please_  I beg my body as I quietly get out of bed and run into my room. I shut my door quietly with one hand on my mouth. I go into my bathroom and throw up in the toilet. I only threw up once, I figured it was just the shit load of potatoes Sasha forced me to eat. I shrugged it off and head back to his bedroom, we haven't gotten our own even though we've been together for one whole year. I walk in to see him sitting up in bed, doing paperwork. "Levi, it's 1 am, why are you doing paperwork?" I giggle, trying to make it sound like I wasn't just throwing up seventy million potatoes. "y/n, it's 1 am, why are you vomiting?" he says while signing his signature on a piece of paper. _Wow, sassy much_. "Just all those potatoes really got to me I guess" I laugh, try to make it sound like my stomach wasn't twisting and turning at that second. "Are you sure?" Levi stands up and walks over to me. He puts his hands on my shoulders to look me right in the eyes. I suddenly feel overwhelmed, like I usually do when people are this close to me. It's been a shitty thing to deal with, especially since I'm in a relationship and pretty much all you do is be close to each other. Levi knew this, he backs away a little bit, his facial features getting softer. "Y-Yeah" Yay, the stuttering stage. I sigh in defeat. He hugs me, which really surprises me. He doesn't usually show affection, except when he doesn't really know what else to do or say. I get that overwhelming feeling again, but this time it isn't from the hug. I feel the food rising up in my oesophagus. I push him away quickly and run to my bathroom. I hope I didn't piss him off, I do the same disgusting thing I did a few minutes ago. Suddenly I start to feel emotional. _Why am I such a failure? I can't even hug the one I love without feeling like shit_. I wipe my mouth with a tissue and flush the toilet. I light a candle and open a window replacing the disgusting smell with a nice and fresh one. Levi walks into my bathroom and looks at me with a look that I know all too well, 'you're lying, what's wrong'. I feel disgusting and emotional and I just want to cry. "I'm taking a shower" I mumble angrily. For a split second a surprised look comes across his face. I try to push him out of the room, which of course fails. "y/n" he says softly. A tear falls from my eye, I swat it away before he could see it. I use all of my force and successfully push him out. I quickly lock the door and get into the shower. He hasn't left, of course he is going to wait for me and ask me what's wrong again. _I don't know myself, could I be.. no.. but.. it's possible..._  I turn off the shower and dry myself. My clothes smell terrible, I cringe and throw them into the laundry basket. Wrapping a towel around me I hear Levi angrily grumbling outside my door. I sigh and it stops abruptly. I open the door slowly as if I don't know who will be there. Levi opens it there rest of the way for me quickly, losing his patience because I took so long to open a damned door. I look at my feet in shame. "Sorry" I say loudly so he hears me. He does his signature 'tch' and crosses his arms. I want to leave, but I also want to hear him say, 'it's okay, I understand, do you want to go back to sleep?'. I look up at him finally and he stares at me with those cold piercing gray eyes that I have come to know and love."Do you know why you are doing this?" he asks stoically. "Potatoes" I mumble, he looks at me as if I were a 7 year old that just ate a crayon. "Potatoes, huh? well I'll have to consider whether to have you take the day off or not." I felt so frail at that moment, just staring at him, being unable to do anything. "Okay" I say, barely over a whisper. I start to walk past him back to his room when he grabs my arm, forcing me to stay stuck where I was. "Yes, Levi?" I say in a fake, sweet tone. "Y/n, you're only like this when something is wrong, I know that" he says firmly my hormonal self takes over and I say something I probably shouldn't have. "Nothing. Is. Wrong" I reply coldly as I shake off his arm and make my way out of the room. I know I made Levi angry when he was trying to be nice but right now, I really don't care, even if my rational side is face-palming repeatedly. I hear a grunt from behind me, following footsteps. Levi goes back to the bed while I head to the little couch in his office. He says nothing of it as I get the spare blanket on the top shelf in his closet. I know he doesn't like it when I root through his closet, but right now I just really feel like being an absolute bitch. I lie down, and it's the perfect size for my small figure. I should probably see Hanji about what's wrong tomorrow, I'm sure she would find out somehow. I drift off into a dreamless sleep, gotta love those.

**Time Skip Brought To You By Potatoes**

**"HEY! Those are mine!!" D:**

**"Calm down Sasha I'm not gonna eat them!!" E-E**

**"Oh okay, thanks Jen" :3**

**-sigh- "No probs" :p**  

I wake up and of course Levi is already gone. A part of me wanted to wake up in his arms as usual, he didn't even do anything wrong. I should probably apologize later.. Since yesterday I decided I would go to Hanji I start to put on my uniform and fix my hair. I look at the large mirror that had obviously been polished this morning by none other than the satanic midget that I love, and feel content with my current state. I walk out and start to head to head to Hanji. I'm halfway there when Levi bumps into me as I was turning a corner. "Tch, watch where you're going" he says shortly as he leaves. With tears on the verge of falling I reply, "Good morning to you too, Levi". I feel disappointed as my voice cracked while I was saying it. I kept walking when I heard Levi's footsteps stop. I didn't want to cause this fight, I want to fix it but obviously that's easier said than done. I knock on Hanji's lab door where I assumed she was experimenting on Eren. She obviously didn't hear me since I've been waiting for a few minutes, but before I could knock again I heard a male voice that definitely isn't Erens'. "Hanji, are you sure?". The realization of who's voice it was hit it me right in the face. "Yes, Erwin, I want to start by just telling Y/n about us". Well that confirms it. I wanted to burst into the room at that very second but I think I should probably leave them in there until Commander Erwin leaves. They could easily be naked and I really didn't want to risk seeing little Erwin. I almost burst out laughing there and then as I thought of a terrible nickname that probably wasn't even funny; Erwin's eyebrow. I walk away, quietly chuckling to myself. I feel the urge to vomit again and decide to run to my room since it isn't really that far away, and guess who I bump into again? Levi. "Oh for fuck sake" I accidentally say out loud while my hand was covering my mouth. I could almost feel Levi's pissed off aura. I wanted to apologize but there really was no time, and I vomiting on him wouldn't help. I swerved past him and ran into my bathroom Vomiting, cleaning, taking a shower and opening the window once again. I sigh in defeat as I hear loud knocks on my door. I go to open it with an apologetic face when instead of Levi, I see Hanji. My face immediately lightens up and before she could even show a glimpse of concern I hug her, almost squishing her, "CONGRATS MY AWESOME TITAN LADY, YOU'VE ACQUIRED YOUR CRUSH" I screamed loudly not caring who heard me. She started laughing and hugging me back, "Dick acquired" she said as she winked at me and gave a thumbs up. I started laughing hysterically but my stomach churns again, of course, always at the worst moments. I give her an apologetic look and run back into my bathroom. I can feel a hand on my back, which comforts me quite a bit. When I'm finished I start to cry loudly, bipolar much, I think to myself. "Shh, it's going to be alright" I hear Hanji say from behind me. "Hanji?" I say quietly, "Yeah, Y/n?" she replies soothingly. "You're kind of like a doctor right?" I ask. "Yeah, you could say that". "Would you be able to see if I was.. pregnant?", I look up at her and see her eyes wide with surprise. "You're pregnant?". "I don't know" I state. Her eyes narrowed and she quickly pulled me up. I held my mouth as I felt something twirling around in my stomach. I hear her mutter a small apology but she kept going. When we reached her science lab she looked around and pushed me in. I was sat down by her on a leather seat.

**ANOTHER TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY OREOS**

**"What are oreos?" "Oreos are delicious chocolate biscuits with cream inside" -drools-**

**"They sound amazing" -drools-**

**"They are Sasha, they are"**  

After Hanji ran the tests she needed to run, she found me in the food hall and brought me back to her science lab to tell me the results. "Y/n you are...

**Hey guys I'm gonna do a part two to this cause it's too long:3**


End file.
